


政治婚姻前的必要演习

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, non-canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 《Shadow of a Name》三次同人。原文设定共和国与绝地武士团覆灭于天选之子出现前，安纳金是皇帝帕尔帕廷收养的西斯继承人，欧比旺是负责抚养教育他的绝地奴隶。这篇是对19岁安少爷亲吻欧老师的妄想。





	政治婚姻前的必要演习

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow of a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525434) by Yesac. 

如果让欧比旺·肯诺比向非原力敏感者解释原力，他会从解释与原力一同生活是什么感受开始。很久以前他曾有这么个机会，在与奥加纳议员共进早餐时，议员看着他展示用原力将两杯热气腾腾的茶从厨房运送到餐桌上，瞪大双眼发出十分不符合身份的惊叹： _巫术！_ 欧比旺允许微笑逗弄自己的嘴角，补充说这是对原力的滥用，不过他怀疑议员从此无法摆脱原力是方便的魔法这一印象了。他不介意。毕竟，议员以及其他绝大多数的普通生物都不会有机会接触原力，尤其是在如今这个由西斯垄断原力使用权的银河系，让他的朋友保留一个可爱的错误幻想又有什么坏处呢？

不，原力并非那样。每个敏感者对原力的体验都会有差别，那取决于他们血液里迷地原虫的数量以及他们与原力联结的方式；但每个敏感者都会点头认同的是，原力不是巫术，更不是机器人般的工具。原力是活的。他们说“原力的意志”时，并不是在使用修辞。

以此时此刻为例，欧比旺的身边就有个明亮的原力存在。“明亮”在这里不是“光明”的同义词。它是黑暗，但并非匍匐在光明脚下的黯淡阴影。恰恰相反，它吞噬光明，像一颗漆黑灼热的恒星。每一缕呼吸，每一道波纹，它都在昂然宣示力量和主权，且显然乐意将主权范围再扩大点。

任何原力敏感者与它同处一室都会窒息。欧比旺简直想不通自己是怎么与这东西和平共存十年的。“安纳金，介意安静点吗？”

对方从手头的活计中抬起头来。“什么？”

“你的情绪太大声了，我没法专心。”

安纳金耸耸肩，重新低下头去。“忍忍吧。反正你也没在做事。”

“我在读议会记录，安纳金，那显然是某件事，而且本应由你来做，容我提醒。”

“我在写报告。”

欧比旺差点把数据板摔下去。安纳金？写报告？还没被人按在桌前？

“皇帝本人的命令。”听见安纳金气鼓鼓的说明，他忍不住微笑。幸灾乐祸并非绝地之道，但他容许自己用最柔滑的讽刺口吻说：“我不知道皇帝陛下什么时候开始乐意为你的教育事业贡献积极力量了。”

换作任何人胆敢用这种口气议论西斯皇帝，而且是在皇帝的继承人本人面前，都已经死了。而安纳金只是皱皱鼻子。“他想给我留个教训，希望我下次不要再推开他塞过来的新娘。”

_噢。那件事。_ 欧比旺当即失去冷嘲热讽的立场，因为他也是安纳金受罚的主因。“我很抱歉。”

“结婚是件麻烦事。”他听见安纳金从鼻子里哼了声。“他不能怪我不想要。”

“噢，是啊，”弯着嘴角，欧比旺低下头去，继续半心半意地划拉数据板。“太复杂了，太多东西要准备。婚纱，宫殿，客人名单……”

“菜单，蛋糕……”

“西斯皇帝会允许婚礼蛋糕？好吧，说不定他还会办舞会。”

安纳金扮了个鬼脸。“舞会？”

“是的。你的舞步需要练习了。”

“还不如做个跳舞机器人装上我的脑袋，”安纳金嗤笑道。随即他眼中亮光一闪。“或者练些别的，比如亲嘴。”

“安纳金。”

欧比旺的语气里并没多少真正的恼火成分。在他对面，安纳金摊开双臂。“干嘛？新郎新娘就要这么干，不是吗？而且这是最重要的一环！”

“宣誓是最重要的一环。接吻只是附属。就像签订协议，你不能说盖章那个动作是最重要的。”

“反正它很重要。”

“如果你坚持。”

“来教我吧。”

过了两秒，欧比旺抬头，正对上安纳金的双眼。西斯的金色眼睛里闪烁着光芒。愉快？好奇？甚至是一丝挑衅？不论欧比旺有多么想从中找出恶作剧或者自己听错的证据，他都失败了，因为眼睛的主人再度开口：“欧比旺，没听到我说话吗？”

“虽然我开始老了，但还不至于到耳背的地步。”欧比旺谨慎斟酌着语气，将数据板慢慢搁到了桌上。“只是耳朵听到的东西令我忍不住怀疑它们是一个玩笑。”

“为什么？”安纳金似乎被逗乐了。

“因为我发现它们有些……难以置信。”他本想说“不合适”。

“是吗？”男孩——他所教养的男孩，那个曾经勉勉强强只够得着他腰带的小不点——撑着桌面，从长桌另一端站了起来。安纳金看上去是如此高大，如此修长健壮，站在那儿，像黑暗原力本身生出的一道阴影。欧比旺内心的某处角落开始尖叫，而另一处用平静克制的科洛桑口音说：不必怕他，这不过是你的坐姿造成的主观错觉，一种来自低地劣势的不安。“不管怎么说，我记得我好像到了十九岁，已经被允许某些特殊行为了？”

“如果你是指与某人结合，我想的确如此。皇帝陛下已将这一点表达得十分明确。”欧比旺尽力维系面部表情。原力警告他，安纳金没有在开玩笑，而他正是怕这个。长年的朝夕相处使他了解这个男孩，比任何人都了解。但他并不能理解男孩。

因此他做了他最擅长的：诱导。以显见的事实将安纳金的注意力转移到他们最近头疼的现实问题上。

安纳金的脸有一瞬间阴沉下来。与此同时，他又勾起嘴角。欧比旺不能确定那究竟是什么意思。“一点不错。很高兴您的洞察力还在，我的老师父。”

似乎成功了。欧比旺在内心松了口气。他选择性地忽视了“老师父”这个通常只有在安纳金对他最最缺乏敬意的时候才会使用的称呼。“婚姻是很重要，但没必要如此紧张，尤其是在它已经被取消的情况下。”

“我没紧张。我要怎么紧张一件我一点都不期待的事？帕尔帕廷不过想要块备用电池，我都不明白他为什么要费心形式，不如干脆捆个原力敏感的女人送到我床上。”

“很高兴你如此畅抒己见，我衷心希望这间屋子里没有帝国的窃听器。”

“怎么？他又不是不知道。”

“知道并保持沉默并不代表赞许。另外，皇帝陛下的沉默恐怕并不适用于我。”

“有我在，你不会出事。他动不了我的东西。”

仿佛被一根细线牵动嘴角，欧比旺笑了。苦涩的潮水从他的胸口漫上来，直升到喉咙。“只有你这么认为，我年轻的学生。”

安纳金不悦地撇撇嘴，并没有急于反驳。他迈开步子，不紧不慢地朝欧比旺走来。原力包裹着他，躁动着，嗡鸣着，如此地响应黑暗面，缓缓攫住对其敏感的人，每分每秒将氧气从那个人的肺里挤走，直到窒息。在欧比旺紧绷的视线中，他大剌剌地坐到了欧比旺面前，鞋尖在半空中来回摇摆，若有若无地刮擦着欧比旺的小腿。“别转移话题。我们都知道这次婚约被取消不意味着下一次会很远，‘有备无患’，记得吗？这也是你教给我的。”

“我确信几年前就教过你必须的知识了。”通过妥当的手段。

“哦，你是说那些教学用全息记录仪？”

“你到底想说什么？”欧比旺放下两只手。他厌倦了兜圈子。

“吻我。”一个简洁明确的回答。

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“最明显的一点，”欧比旺低下头去捏自己的鼻梁，说。“你应该找个合适的女伴……”尽管，他在内心补充道，皇家的权力并不该被这样滥用。“你有没有考虑过，皇帝把我送给你是为了指导你理解原力，不是让你用来做这种事的？”

“但你并不真的是我的老师。”安纳金说。 _你是一名奴隶。_ 这句话没有被大声说出来，但两个人都听到了。

欧比旺盯着他。

“没错。”

那么，就这样了。如果有力气，欧比旺还可以与他继续争辩、绕圈子，但是他累了。而且他知道，安纳金此时固执得要命。汹涌的原力波涛已经将他卷住，翻滚着，以沙哑的声音劝诱着他。双方都没开口，只是视线交汇。欧比旺在心中闭了闭眼，将一切怪到西斯头上。 _该死的西斯。该死的皇帝。该死的安纳金的青春期。_

无形的纽结在他们之间松开了。他们的脸撞到一起。欧比旺感到后脑勺上的头发被紧紧揪住。他被迫仰头，感到他的颈椎开始尖叫抗议。压在他唇上的另两瓣嘴唇柔软得惊人，抵住他的犬齿却恨不得将他刺出血来。这几年他只吻过莎廷，而安纳金……好吧，与莎廷没有任何相似之处。莎廷体内流着曼达洛人的血，她的吻热烈而坚定，像一簇明亮燃烧的火焰；而安纳金，安纳金是席卷大地的飓风。他的一切都是暴烈的，不容抗争的，充满浓稠的权力欲。欧比旺感到自己正在被吞噬，被撕扯，像暴风雨中央摇摇欲坠的小屋。

“别想别人。”他的头发被恶狠狠一扯。

他几乎要苦笑。精神盾牌在原力的风暴中当然不起作用。也不像是他还有精力去想莎廷——不再有了。有舌尖撬着他的齿关，而他只能打开，让安纳金进来。目光交汇，他迅速将眼睛闭上。他承受不了对面目光里的东西。黑暗中，他仿佛听见哼笑。这种抵抗毫无意义，他肉身的存在和原力的存在都对安纳金敞开。

最后他们终于气喘吁吁地分离。欧比旺感到鲜血从自己的下唇冒出来。“怎么样，还不坏吧？”安纳金叉着腰，带着一副可恨的神气。

_当然。_ 欧比旺在内心嘲笑道，尽管这嘲笑更多是留给他自己的。他注意到安纳金的窃笑渐渐从嘴角消失了，目光变得专注而灼人。他不知道那是什么，但脸开始发痒，心跳加速。原力在上，这不是好兆头。那张英俊的脸再次向他凑近。

“后悔留下它了，”他听见安纳金贴着他的下唇喃喃低语。“痛吗？”

“在临时决策方面，你的水平一直令人不敢恭维。”

“唔。或许我还是该考虑下皇帝的婚配提议。”

欧比旺挑眉，拉开一点距离。“刚刚我是怎么说的，关于临时决策？”

安纳金咧嘴一笑。

“演习让我信心百倍。”

如果让安纳金·天行者向非原力敏感者解释原力，他会不耐烦，因为这对他而言太简单、太理所当然，而且通常西斯不会这么轻易向人展现他们的世界，但只要提问者坚持不懈，他还是会开口，从解释与欧比旺·肯诺比一同生活是什么感受开始。欧比旺在原力中的存在是一团温暖明亮的光，不论身处多么冰冷深邃的黑暗，那光明都不会消失。安纳金清楚自己不可能接近它。他是个西斯，光明不是他的道路。然而他还是被其牢牢吸引。这就是为什么他当初要将欧比旺从帕尔帕廷手下救出来，留在身边。他好奇那光明在由黑暗统治的宇宙会产生什么变化。他想注视着一切发生。

光明与黑暗，两颗于一步之遥相望的星辰。

这就是安纳金的原力世界，至少，是他唯一在乎的世界。


End file.
